


【陛冬R18】生日

by faustus1205



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustus1205/pseuds/faustus1205





	【陛冬R18】生日

Revo環顧四周﹐不見Hiver的身影。奇怪﹐向來這種場合他都不會缺席。

直至他懷著滿腹疑惑吹滅蠟燭前的一刻﹐才看見冬之人若無其事地悄悄走進人群。

宴會過後﹐人群散去﹐熱鬧過後剩下的是寂靜。Revo把Hiver拉到辦公室裡。

「你遲到了。為甚麼？」他的語氣非常平靜﹐就像是陳述事實一樣。

他聽到問題先是愣了一下﹐似乎沒想到小小的遲到會被發現。接著掏出了一個小小的盒子﹐交到Revo的手裡。

「這個嘛......陛下﹐生日快樂。」

「打開來看看？」他雀躍的樣子幾乎顯得比Revo更高興。Revo不解地把盒子打開了。

「哦？」盒子裡是一隻銀製耳環﹐有半個指甲的大小﹐做成盛放的薔薇的樣式。從細緻的做工可見是人手鑄造而成。

「因為工房那邊今早才做好﹐為了趕上宴會只好自己去拿。沒想到遲了一點。」他有些不好意思地解釋道「薔薇的背面還刻了SH兩個字呢。」

原來是這麼可愛的理由。就知道他不會無緣無故地缺席﹐Revo安心地摸了摸Hiver的頭頂。

「謝謝Hiver君。這份禮物我很喜歡。」

「要戴上看看嗎？」Hiver以額頭蹭了蹭他的手心。

「好。Hiver君來幫我戴。」Revo拉著Hiver在沙發上坐下。

Hiver跪坐在沙發上﹐輕輕地把烏黑的卷髮往後撥。距離之近﹐能呼吸到些微皇家玫瑰的香氣。

「不要動哦－－」他的動作極其輕柔。在Revo迷失在思緒之時﹐金屬薔薇已安穩地置於國王的臉旁。

雖芬芳但帶刺﹐在綠葉的襯托下顯得剛强且細膩。就像陛下的樂曲一樣﹐Hiver想。

「果然非常合襯。」Hiver為Revo整理了頭髮﹐凝視墨鏡後的眼眸。

「好看嗎？」Revo對上了熱切的視線。

「陛下最好看了。」他在Revo的額前落下一吻。

「遲到的事﹐不生氣了？」他擁著Revo的肩﹐讓他靠在自己的胸前。

「很生氣哦。」Revo笑著說「讓我這麼擔心﹐可得連本帶利討回來才行。」

「咦？！」下一秒﹐Hiver已被推倒在沙發上﹐Revo的膝蓋卡在他的腿間﹐他不敢輕舉妄動。

「陛下﹐這是......」他有些猶豫地迴避Revo的視線。

「你說﹐該怎樣補償我呢？」他的嘴角勾起了玩味的笑容。

Hiver遲疑了一下﹐摘下了礙事的墨鏡﹐雙手勾到他的頸後把距離一吋一吋地拉近﹐直至雙唇相觸。他把柔軟的唇微張﹐像小貓舐舔毛皮一樣輕碰他的舌。Revo趁機攻佔了他的口腔﹐順著邊緣滑進了裡面﹔他感到頸後的手臂再收緊了些。

「嗯......啊......」Hiver被緊緊地壓在沙發上﹐無處可逃。深入的交纏令他發出了輕碰弦線般曖昧的聲音。

他依依不捨地放開交疊的雙臂﹐從上而下慢慢解開Revo的襯衫鈕扣。然而Revo按住了他的手﹐窮追不捨地吻上去。如甘美的紅酒一樣﹐他抓緊了火熱的餘韻。

「陛下......哈啊......」被如此熱情地舔弄著﹐身體也開始變得敏感了起來。他感到Revo的膝蓋在他的雙腿之間往上頂﹐垂下的卷髮輕碰著他的臉頰。

在分離的時候﹐Revo寵溺地落下了蜻蜓點水般的一吻。衣衫如花瓣般﹐一層層地落下。長靴被踢到了地上﹐鞋跟輕敲地面。

「......瘦了好多。」Hiver捏了捏沒剩多少肉的小腹。

「所以我現在就要把Hiver君吃掉了－－」Revo低頭輕咬Hiver的頸側﹐一個接一個地解開鈕扣。

他扒開了襯衫的荷葉邊﹐搓揉著比他略為壯健的胸膛。

「即使這麼做......也不會變大的......」Hiver有些害羞地在Revo的腰間摸索﹐直至找到了皮帶扣。

「但是我喜歡這樣。」Revo在Hiver解下他的腰帶時﹐俯身親吻他的胸前「Hiver君的身材真好......」

穿衣略顯瘦弱﹐但衣服底下有一點肌肉線條；而且像時間停滯似的﹐永遠吃不胖。這體質讓Revo羡慕。－－轉念一想﹐他的時間確實是凍結在被創造的一刻。Revo停下了手上的動作﹐鼻子一酸。

「怎麼了？」Hiver抽出了整條腰帶﹐蹩起眉看著陷入沉思的Revo。

「Hiver君的話﹐不會像我這樣一年接一年地老去吧。永遠都會停留在現在的樣子......」

「這不是很好嗎？我對陛下的喜歡也永遠這麼深。」他坐起來﹐深情地看進深棕的眼眸「2018歲也好﹐3018歲也罷﹐我對陛下的喜歡永遠不會變。」

「不論陛下為我譜寫的命運如何﹐不論陛下記不記得我的存在﹔只要陛下還是地平線的主宰﹐我就一直會以最深的愛來回應您。」

「－－你知道我對這種話最沒有抵抗力了......」不知為何﹐Revo無法直視這清澄的眼神。

「Hiver現在﹐很幸褔哦。所以我希望陛下也能同樣地感到幸褔。」雙唇與指節觸碰﹐能感到對方的體溫。

「陛下一定忍得很辛苦吧.....」他扯下了Revo的褲子﹐從頂端一路吻到根部﹐以溫熱的口腔包裹灼熱的慾望。在舌的上下滑動中﹐能感到Revo的分身在他的嘴裡愈來愈硬。

「Hiver君、你......」下身傳來濕滑的、溫暖的感覺﹐觸電般的感覺從下身升起。他在震驚和快感中無所適從﹐抓緊了Hiver的肩膀。

「嗯。」Hiver小小地應了一聲﹐含住了頂端、以舌尖輕碰鈴口﹐順著方向緩慢地劃圈。靈巧的舌劃過底部特別敏感的地方﹐又犯規似地吮吸﹐好幾次令他覺得快要射出來了。

「夠、夠了﹐你這是從哪裡學來的！」雖然是被服務的一個﹐但Revo莫名地害羞。首先他不敢承認舒服得快要去了﹐其次他無法想像白紙般純潔的Hiver會做出如此火熱的事來。Hiver親了一下他的那裡﹐像做錯事似的放開了他的分身。

「陛下的電腦裡有隱藏資料夾﹐打開來看了......」Hiver一臉無辜地看著他﹐看得他無地自容。

「Hiver君啊﹐這種事......不﹐還是算了......」罪魁禍首竟然是自己﹐他覺得像親自教壞了純真的Hiver一樣。

「明明陛下只要有我就夠了。」Hiver忿忿不平地鼓起了臉頰。那個小動物一樣、氣呼呼的樣子讓Revo覺得心跳漏掉了一拍；這和向自己撒嬌沒兩樣。他向來喜歡這種在他面前可愛而又粘人的個性。

「好﹐明白了。」他親了一下人的額頭﹐把他壓在沙發上。

「可以嗎？」他沿著縫線仔細地愛撫大腿內側﹐直至手停了在腰帶上。

「嗯、陛下喜歡的話......都可以哦。」他把褲頭往下拉﹐Revo接著把整件褲子連同內褲脱掉。

「Hive君的這裡已經有反應了呢......」Revo撫上了開始立起來的分身﹐同時指尖探進了後穴。

「嗚！」

「怎麼了？會痛嗎？」

「有一點......」Hiver小聲地承認了。

Revo起身從抽屜中找出了甚麼。

「這裡怎麼會有這種東西？」Hiver看了看他手上的潤滑劑。

「這種事就不要在意了。」他才不想承認把Hiver拉到辦公室是圖謀不軌。

「有好一點嗎？」Revo擔心地看了看他。

「－－好多了。」Hiver的雙臂環繞著他﹐他頓時感到安心多了。

涼涼的指尖探進身體裡﹐愛撫著裡面的每一處。他把整個人都交給了他的王。衝動在深處湧動。

「可以進來了......」身體躁熱難耐﹐他渴求著更深的刺激。

炙熱的器官擴張著裡面﹐深深地進入。蘇麻又溫暖的感覺令他為之一顫。

「哈啊、陛下的......好熱.......」十指緊扣﹐溫度透過相連的手心傳遞。

「好厲害﹐一下子就全部進去了哦。」Revo感到他的手被愈抓愈緊。

「陛下......啊.......」下身不經意地動了起來﹐刮擦著裡面。加速的節奏發出了難堪的水聲。

脆弱的理智如飛鳥般傲翔﹐溫柔的嗓音一次又一次引誘他進入高潮。

想要漸漸變成需要﹐奏出扣動心弦的藍調。

在嚷著不行的時候在又被衝撞得欲仙欲死、在快要去了的時候又故意慢慢地在不深不淺的地方摩擦。被懸在去了和沒去的一線上。

比皮膚更深的裡面﹐是熊熊燃燒的慾火。愈發火熱的交合如甘美的蜜﹐融化在深處。

「用力一點、啊啊......」他配合著Revo的動作自己動起了腰﹐在抽離的時候立刻又被吞進去﹐若即若離。

「Hiver君......好棒......」Revo低頭吻上了他的唇。唇與舌的交纏是無比親密的感覺﹐直至快要窒息方休。如淺嘗甜美的果實般輕咬柔軟的唇﹐對它又親又舔。

「好厲害.......感覺快要去了、啊啊......」他小聲地發出了呻吟﹐挑逗似地在Revo的耳邊說著「是因為在辦公室裡......嗎......」

「想這麼做很久了......Hiver君要讓我吃乾淨才行。」他在形狀美好的鎖骨上留下了吻痕﹐鮮豔的顏色在雪白的肌膚上顯得愈加誘人。

「那當然......最喜歡陛下了。」Hiver再次含情脈脈地親上了突起的喉結﹐從緊扣的雙手傳來了對方的心跳。


End file.
